Christmas - A New Beginning
by noscruples
Summary: Elizabeth saved Jason from the snow and he saved her from her grief. Christmas comes and they both get the gift of a lifetime. Just some Christmas fluff.


Elizabeth saved Jason from the snow and he saved her from her grief. Christmas comes and they both get the gift of a lifetime. Just some Christmas fluff.

A/N - Well, I'm not totally happy with this one because I just didn't have a lot of time to spend on it and now I have kids climbing all over me, so excuse any errors. Happy Holidays! Let me know what you think.

Elizabeth fiddled around with her Charlie Brown Christmas tree. She had a rough time the last year with Lucky dying. While she did miss him, she couldn't stop thinking about another man. Jason Morgan had come into her life and little by little it had gotten to the point where she never wanted him to leave. He listened to her rambling and never complained, took her for rides, and helped her heal from her broken heart. There isn't anything about him that she doesn't like. Not only is he gorgeous, but he is protective and makes her feel weak in the knees. He is sitting on the couch as his eyes bore into her back. They had gone to the General Hospital Christmas party the night before where Elizabeth had told Nikolas that Jason was her boyfriend and all hell had broken loose. It had been this way for a long time. Everyone thought they could just butt into her life and tell her what she should do and she was done.

Jason wants to discuss what happened because he fears ruining her life. Mention his name and it always elicits a reaction and usually it's bad. He had always fought the pull towards Liz because she is young and trying to get over Lucky. Somewhere along the way, he started having feelings for her. When they danced at Kelly's, it was the first time he admitted to himself that they were more than friends, but he just couldn't go there because he didn't think she was ready to move on when she was thinking of someone else at the time. Besides, why would someone like her want someone like him?

"I have to go out and get some breakfast."

"Okay."

She grabbed her jacket that he had given her along with a scarf. "Please rest while I'm gone. Herman will tell me if you don't."

"Herman?" He curiously glanced around the room as she grinned. It wasn't like someone could hide in her tiny apartment.

"The tree."

He slowly smiles as she shuts the door. There is no one like her. There is something so sweet and sexy about Elizabeth Webber and she has no idea she has that effect on men. He is screwed because he has no idea how he can possibly let her go after he healed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Unfortunately, she ran into Nikolas outside of Kelly's.

"Elizabeth."

"Nikolas, I'm in a hurry." She moved to push past him, but he stepped more directly into her path.

"I know you're angry and I'm sorry for my actions."

She crossed her arms. "I don't know what you expect me to say. Jason and I are together and you're just going to have to deal with it. He's good to me. Don't I deserve that after the last year?" She isn't going to let Nikolas know it is all a ruse. Besides, with all the rumors flying around, it made her remember the rebellious girl she was when she first came to town and she had missed her.

He took in her attire. "Did he give you that?"

Gripping the jacket tightly, she looked at him defiantly. "Yes."

"Oh, so now everyone will know that you belong to him?"

"No one owns me and our relationship is nobody's business. If you hadn't of opened your big mouth, everyone would not be trying to run my life right now."

His face contorted. "I'm sorry. I lost my temper."

Her finger darted out, punctuating her words. "You picked a fight in front of everyone, Nikolas. You started it, but I'm sure no one will remember that because they will blame it all on him because he finished it."

"He's dangerous and you shouldn't be around him."

"If you can't accept my choices, then turn around and walk away. I'm used to people in my life doing that anyway. Why should you be any different?" She pushed passed him in a huff and Nikolas sighed. That had not gone how he had wanted it to.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Bobbie came to the studio to check on Jason and found him doing curls with a barbell. "Are you crazy? You're not healed yet."

Carefully, he lowered it onto the table. "I'm fine. It doesn't even hurt that much anymore."

"Sit down." She muttered under her breath as she checked his wound. He is the worst patient. "You know, you should avoid fighting."

"I didn't start it, but I probably shouldn't have hit him." He didn't care about Nicholas, punching him had felt good, but he knew that it would make things worse for Liz.

"Well, I'm worried because Elizabeth is so young and she has already been through so much. I don't think she needs the label of being your girlfriend on top of everything else."

"I'm not trying to hurt her."

"I know. You're a good person, Jason, but you take a lot of risks that the rest of us don't and sometimes it catches up with you. I just wish that you had chosen to do something different with your life because you have such a big heart."

"I can't go around regretting my choices. It's done."

"Does it really have to be? What about your life and happiness? You are so wrapped up in Sonny's drama that you don't have a life of your own. Doesn't being around Elizabeth make you think about what you could have?"

He closed his eyes for a few seconds. "Yes."

"Consider that before you're so far in that you can't get out. Think about what you're giving up to be at Sonny's beck and call. I know what he and Carly did and that is not loyalty. He betrayed you. If he did it once, he'll do it again. Is it worth giving up everything?"

She finished up and then cupped his face. "Think about what you want okay? Please?"

He nodded and she kissed him on the forehead. "Take care and call me if you need anything."

She had an errand to run and she hoped that it wasn't a mistake.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth turned around and almost ran into a very angry Emily.

"Emily."

"What?"

Liz took a step back. "I know you're mad but—"

"I was supposed to be your best friend and you couldn't even tell me that you are seeing my brother?"

Liz blew out a short breath. "It's complicated."

"That's your excuse?"

Liz noted everyone staring and her hands slowly came to rest on her hips. "You know what? I get to live my own life. I get to keep things to myself because I need time to think. I have been through hell and your brother has been my lifeline."

"And I'm just now finding out? I have done everything I could to help you deal with losing Lucky. Obviously, my friendship doesn't mean as much to you as it does me."

Liz threw her hands up. "We are not in grade school. Just because we're friends doesn't mean I have to share every little thing with you. I am doing the best I can to survive losing someone I thought I'd be with for the rest of my life. I'm not going to apologize that Jason has been everything to me and if you weren't being such a brat, you would take a step back and realize this isn't about you. It's about me dealing with my grief and trying not to drown."

"So I'm a brat now? It's all my fault that you pushed me out of your life and can't talk to me?"

Liz growled and moved past her. She is not going to take crap from anyone about Jason, fake boyfriend or not.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Milo let Bobbie into Sonny's house. Luckily, Carly had just left to visit her.

"Bobbie? What are you doing here?"

"Sonny, we need to talk about Jason." She had made up her mind that the only chance Elizabeth and Jason had was if they left Port Charles.

Sonny sighed. "Is he okay?"

"Yes and no."

"What—what's wrong?"

"You need to let him go."

Sonny frowned. "What?"

"Look, he can still get out. He has blindly done everything you asked of him and you betrayed him in the worst way. You know he had brain damage and was a mess and I get that you tried to be his friend, but you should have never given him the opportunity to kill people when you know he didn't have his bearings completely. He has no idea what other options he has and back then, he felt like he didn't have another choice. Elizabeth and Jason have a chance to have something great. They can't do that here with everyone in their business. Besides, I don't want her to be in danger. She's been through enough."

Sonny rubbed the back of his neck. "I can't just let him go."

"Oh yes you can. You just refuse to because you are beyond selfish. For once, put Jason's needs first and give him a chance to go out in the world and see what else is out there. If he comes back, then I guess working for you was meant to be. He's young and he's been through so much—so has she."

"Bobbie…."

"Send them away. You owe it to him. He took a bullet because of you and could have died. Tell them it's a vacation and to take as long as they want and give Jason the freedom that he deserves."

Sonny was really not feeling the conversation, but he felt very guilty for betraying Jason. "Okay."

Bobbie's mouth dropped open and she blinked twice. "Really?"

"Yeah. I'll arrange for a flight in an hour."

She grinned. "Thank you."

After she hurried off, Sonny called Milo and told him to go to Jason's place and pack a bag and then he headed to the studio.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth walked back inside and put the food down. "Did anyone come by?"

"Just Bobbie. She checked out my wound and said I should leave."

"No. You are not leaving until you're healed more. Bobbie does not get to dictate our lives."

"I don't want to hurt you."

She started taking the food out of the bag. "You're not."

"Maybe I need to leave so I don't get hurt."

"Jason Morgan, are you trying to make me angry?"

"No."

"Well I think that you are because I can't believe you'd leave because Bobby told you too."

"I make my own decisions. I appreciate everything you have done for me. I will owe you forever, but if I stay here I'd be hiding.

"You don't owe me for taking care of you. I thought we were friends."

"When someone drags you out of the snow and takes care of you, feeds you disgusting soup, makes you walk so you can get stronger, puts up with your annoying friend, and stands up for you in front of everyone they love, knowing that it will just bring you grief, I think that is more than friends. There are no words for how I feel about you, Elizabeth."

Her stomach fluttered. "I think more than friends pretty much sums up how I feel about you too. I don't want to lose you. You've helped me realize that I was pretending to make everyone else happy. I thought that was it for me—that I would never feel whole again. When you needed me, it woke me up and I had to make decisions to make sure that you were safe. I finally got to live life on my own and it felt so good."

"By yourself?"

"No Jason, because I'm not by myself. I'm with you."

"You can be hurt because of me."

"I'd rather take the risk and live, then go back to the way I've been existing. I was hiding out at my Grams and going through all the motions. My face hurt from plastering on a pretend smile. That's not living Jason. I was slowly dying inside and then you came along and made me feel alive again." Tears filled her eyes. "Please don't leave me."

Jason touched her face. "Elizabeth….."

There is a knock on the door and she wipes her face before opening it.

"Hey Sonny."

Sonny smiled. "Hi Elizabeth, may I come in?"

"Of course. Do you need me to leave?"

"No. This involves you both."

She sat on the couch next to Jason.

The tree caught Sonny's eyes and his head tilted.

"Don't you even start insulting my tree," Liz growled.

Jason grinned and when Sonny saw that, he knows what he is doing is right.

"I have a Christmas gift for you both."

Liz frowned. "Really?"

"Yeah. I'm sending you to the island."

Liz bit her lip and blinked a few times. "You want to send us to an island?"

"It's more than that actually. Jason, I deposited some money into your bank account. It should be plenty for you to live off of for quite a while. I'm giving you your freedom. Take Elizabeth and find out what you really mean to each other. It will be your decision whether you come back or not."

They are stunned.

"Sonny, I have a job," Liz said.

"Don't worry about that. There are so many people here who don't care about what you want. Go to the island until Jason is fully healed and then travel and explore the world."

"It sounds nice, but…."

"No. Go. You can write letters to your friends and family and send me a few post cards along the way." This is probably the most selfless thing he has ever done.

"You would really do this for me?" Jason asked incredulously.

"Yes. I betrayed you and I'm sorry. I owe you this. The plane leaves in an hour."

Liz's mouth dropped open.

"You better go pack," Sonny said with a slight smile.

Liz stood, feeling like she was in the twilight zone.

"Elizabeth, I only want you to do this if you really want to. What Sonny is proposing would change everything for you. You'd have to leave your family and friends." He wanted her to say yes so badly, but he would never force her to do anything.

She slowly turned and looked into his eyes, shattering her resolve. He seems like he wants her to say yes and that gave her pause. "You want me to come with you?"

He nodded. "More than anything."

"Me? You want to leave with me?" Tears clouded her eyes. She wants to believe that Jason wants her, but she is so unsure of herself where men are concerned.

"What do you want?" He reaches up and tucks a curl behind her ear.

Sonny feels like he is intruding, but he needs to know either way since the plane is on standby.

She swallowed thickly. "To be with you. I—want you." She would always have love in her heart for Lucky, but she could already tell that her relationship with Jason could far exceed any expectations she could have. They just connected on a deeper level.

He brushed away a tear. "Thank you. I feel the same way. Go pack."

Her mouth turned up into the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. She jumped up and ran into the bathroom to get her things together and Sonny grinned.

"Milo packed your clothes for you."

Jason's eyebrows went up. "You were that confident that I'd say yes?"

"I was hoping that you would."

"I need to say goodbye to Lila."

Sonny nodded. "You can stop by on your way out."

"Okay."

Ten minutes later, Sonny was gone and Liz finished shoving the last of her clothes into a suitcase.

"I don't have a lot of clothes, but I tried to bring different seasons because I don't know how long we'll be there."

"Don't worry, we can buy what we need."

"How much do you think he left us?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, but knowing Sonny, it's probably a lot."

"We'll figure it out. I have no problem getting a job. This has to be the best Christmas ever."

"Definitely. I need to do something before we go."

"What's that?"

He had wanted to do it for so long. Gently, he pulls her closer. "This." His lips brushed against hers and Elizabeth thought she was going to melt. They were so soft and then he pressed harder and flicked his tongue against them and she moaned. When it dipped into her mouth and slid against hers, she was lost. Her hand flew to the nape of his neck as Jason reverently kissed her before breathlessly pulling back and then leaning his forehead against hers.

"I really need to thank Santa."

Jason looked at her curiously. "Why?"

"Because this is what I asked for. I just wanted one kiss before you left me."

"I'm not leaving you and I promise to give you more if you let me."

"You never have to ask."

He smiled slightly. "Good to know." He is certain that he is going to do a lot more smiling in the weeks to come. He never thought he wanted to after losing Michael, but every time she rambled, he found himself very amused.

"You ready?" he asked. Sonny said that he'd send someone over for Elizabeth's things and he'd put them in storage.

"I'm more than ready." This is the biggest decision that she has ever made and will change the course of her life. It is scary and exciting at the same time and she can't wait to leave.

They stood and he called down to Milo to come get Elizabeth's bags. She had a smaller one too that had some travel art supplies in it so she could paint. Jason promised that they'd order whatever she needed when they got there.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The happy couple snuck in through the back door of the mansion and found Lila alone in the study. Everyone had gone to take a nap, but she wasn't tired.

"Jason." Her face lit up and he couldn't help but smile back.

"Hello grandmother."

"Is that Elizabeth?"

Liz smiled. "Yes. How are you?"

"I am well. This is the best Christmas present ever."

"I had to come to see you. We're leaving town."

Her right brow rose. "Really?"

"Yes. Sonny is giving me my freedom. We're going to the island and from there, we'll travel around the world."

Alan is standing in the doorway and tears fill his eyes. Jason might have a chance for a normal life and he couldn't be happier.

"I'm so happy for you. Are you leaving for good?"

"Maybe. We're not sure, but I may not come back." Suddenly, Jason felt a little emotional. He loves Lila and will miss her.

Tears threatened to spill from her eyes. "I could be selfish and tell you not to go, but I know you need to find yourself. There are too many people around here who don't accept your choices. Will you promise to at least write me every once in a while or send pictures?"

"Okay."

Liz wiped a tear away. "I will make sure that he does."

"Come closer dear."

Elizabeth moves towards her. "I've always liked you. You have spunk. I know this must be hard for you, but sometimes you have to go with your heart. Be good to him and let him be good to you. He needs you to be his compass."

"I will."

"Are you going to see Audrey before you leave?"

Liz shook her head. "I can't. I'm going to write her and then let her stew for a while. I'll call her in January." She doesn't want to deal with her grandmother. It will just spoil her good mood because Grams will insult Jason and she doesn't want to hear any negativity towards him.

She patted Liz's hand. "You do what you feel is best. I understand."

"We have to go."

Jason gave her a hug and kiss and then Alan cleared his throat and approached them.

"I know we haven't gotten along very much since the accident, but I love you and I will miss you Jason. If you need anything, please call. I promise I will not judge you or try to change you. Your mother and I will be there if you need us and I'll tell Justice to unfreeze your trust account. You can contact him for all the information. Please don't turn the money down. It's rightfully yours and we should have never taken it away in the first place."

It is hard for Jason to accept his father's help, but he could tell that Alan is sincere and it helps to have a cushion. He wants to make sure that he could take care of Elizabeth.

"Okay."

"Maybe someday when we find a place to settle down, you can come visit," Liz said, hoping she hadn't overstepped. She took Jason's hand and squeezed.

"I would love that."

Alan hugged Elizabeth and then shook Jason's hand. He was happy when his son didn't pull back. "Be safe." Alan tried not to cry as they watched them leave, but he finally broke down as Lila tried her best to console him. She couldn't help but feel like this was a start of a new beginning with Jason and the family which made her very hopeful.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Four hours later, Nikolas and Emily stood at Elizabeth's door with a bag from Kelly's. They hoped that she would let them in and besides, Emily wanted to see Jason. This was the first major falling out they had with her and they wanted to make sure she was okay and apologize.

When a man opened the door with two boxes in his hands and pushed by them, they were shocked.

"What's is going on?"

"Ms. Webber has moved," the man said.

"Where?"

He struggled to maintain his balance. "I don't have that information. My instructions were to box up her things."

Nikolas and Emily looked at each other and headed to Sonny's house.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny and Carly are sitting on the couch. He hadn't told her about Jason yet because he wants to make sure that they were long gone before Carly's scream filled the air.

Max walked in. "Nikolas Cassadine and Emily Quartermaine are here to see you."

Carly frowned.

"Send them in."

The two stormed inside.

"Where is Elizabeth?" Emily demanded.

"Why would she be here?" Carly asked.

"Because she was with Jason and now, there are men packing up her apartment."

Carly pulled away from Sonny. "What the hell is going on Sonny?"

"Jason left town with Elizabeth."

"What the hell? When were you going to tell me?"

"Tonight."

"Where are they?" Emily asked.

"I'm sorry Emily, but he didn't confide in me."

Emily put her hands on her hips. "I don't believe you. She is my best friend who has suffered enough the last year. She needs me."

"What she needs is friends who don't turn on her because she does things they don't approve of," Sonny said angrily.

Nikolas sighed as a guilty and dejected Emily pouted. "We just want to know that she's okay."

"She said she would be in touch soon. You'll just have to wait until she's ready to talk."

Emily started to cry and Nikolas hugged her.

"This is complete crap." Carly dialed Jason's number and a got a message that the phone was no longer in service and then she started to cry too. God, she hates Elizabeth Webber.

Sonny poured himself a drink. It is going to be a long night.

Word spread fast and Sonny swore it was the worst Christmas ever. Audrey showed up as well as Luke and Laura. Everyone wanted to know where Elizabeth was, but Sonny refused to tell them. Audrey felt so betrayed, but Sonny was quick to put her in her place.

"Elizabeth needed some space without everyone judging her. Whether you like it or not, Jason is important to her."

"He is a thug."

"He is no longer in my employ and his former job did not define him."

Audrey was shocked. "Why are you protecting him if you're not his boss anymore?"

"Because I owe him one."

Audrey got into his face. "If anything happens to my granddaughter, I will take you down myself."

Sonny nodded.

When everyone had finally left, he instructed Max that no one else can come in and he retreats to his bedroom. Carly had left in a huff and went over to her mother's to sleep. He just hopes that Jason and Elizabeth will make the best of it so all of this won't be for nothing.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Elizabeth woke up and put on a bathing suit and cover up. She couldn't wait to go play in the ocean.

Jason is in the kitchen making some coffee. He hadn't realized that Sonny had a maid and cook on hand.

Elizabeth grins when she sees him wearing board shorts and a button down shirt.

"You hungry?"

"I'd rather eat after we get back."

The cook nodded. "I'll check on you and you can eat at the beach if you like."

"I would love that," Elizabeth said. The house is gorgeous and she can't wait to go to the beach.

Jason smiled at her excited. "Come on." He is still healing, so he won't go all the way in, but he can walk through the surf with her.

She grabs his hand and pulls him through the door and they walk over to a cabana and put their things down. "This is so nice."

"Yeah."

She pulled off her cover up and Jason just about died as he viewed her perfection.

Elizabeth blushed when she realized he was looking at her lustfully. She pushed aside her butterflies and undid his buttons and helped him out of his shirt. Even though he is patched up, he still has a beautiful body. She makes him sit down so she could put some sun block on him and then he returns the favor, rubbing his hands over her porcelain skin. Elizabeth closed her eyes as she relished his touch.

"There." She has the most beautiful skin and he loves being able to touch it freely.

She quickly stood. "Thanks."

Jason took her hand and they walked in the surf. Her laughed filled the air when the ocean snuck up to them and then doused their bodies unexpectedly. Jason hung onto her as the wave receded.

"I can't let the ocean get my girl."

"Is that what I am?"

"I think you know that."

She slightly blushes and then turns into him, staring at his lips for a moment.

"You can kiss me any time you want too."

Her eyes snapped to his as she wondered how he read her mind. "You'll have to meet me half way." She stood on her toes as Jason's lips eagerly sought her out. They were just getting into it when another wave almost knocked them down and they laughed as they ran out of the surf. He pushed her hair off her face.

"Where was I?"

She frowned. "If you don't remember then I'm not doing something right."

"You do everything right."

Before she has a chance to stammer, he pulls her into him again and kisses her senseless.

"Wow." She is not use to Jason's level of intensity. It had never been that way with Lucky.

Feeling a little tired, he grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the chairs.

"Are you okay?" Liz asked as she handed him a towel.

"I'm just a little tired."

"You're still healing. We can go back to the house and you can take a nap."

"I can wait."

"I really don't mind as long as I'm with you."

He slightly smiled.

The cook came out. "So, would you like to eat out here or the house?"

Liz looked at Jason who was no help. "We'll eat in the house."

"Would you like brunch? I can whip up some really tasty breakfast burritos if you like."

"That sounds good," Jason said.

"It does. We'll have that. Thank you Jay."

He smiled. "No problem. Give me a half hour and they'll be ready."

He left and Liz sat on Jason's chair, leaning her back against his chest. "I'm going to have your body as a tan outline."

She chuckled. "That would be original."

They absorbed some sun and then went into the house and then rinsed off and ate. Afterwards, they went upstairs and Jason pulled her into his room. "Take a nap with me."

"Okay."

He loves how she gets all shy on him. They got comfortable and Jason fell asleep pretty fast. Elizabeth just lay awake thinking about what she wanted to say in her letters, knowing that everyone at home were probably freaking out. Jason pulled her closer, as if he felt her tension, and she took a deep breath, chastising herself for even thinking about them when she was in the arms of the man of her dreams. A few hours later, Jason woke up and watched her sleep. He didn't think about his future that much, but being with her was making him want to plan. She had been through so much and what he wanted most was to make her happy.

Liz's eyes blink open and she smiles. "Hi."

"Did you sleep okay?"

"Yup. I didn't think I would sleep at all, but your heart beat did me in."

He kissed her forehead. "What do you want to do now?"

"Can I paint?"

He nods and she jumps up to get her things. When she had everything gathered, Jason followed her onto the balcony.

"You're going to watch?"

"If you don't mind."

She smiled and got everything set up. When she started to unconsciously hum, he fought a chuckle. Yes, he could get used to being around her all the time for sure.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

A week later, her letters started to trickle in.

Audrey ripped open the envelope. A picture of Elizabeth playing in the ocean with a big smile on her face fell out.

" _Dear Grams, I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye, but I really didn't want to hear anything negative about Jason. I understand the pros and cons of being with him. We want to start a new life. He's no longer working for Sonny, we're going to travel for a while and then settle down. I do hope that eventually you can be happy for me. It's hard to put into words what Jason means to me, but I was slowly dying on the inside and he made me want more again. Instead of dreading waking up, I wondered what he was doing and hoped I get to see him. He has such a beautiful heart and he treats me like I'm worthy of being loved and respects me. You're just going to have to trust me. This is my life and I get to make my own choices. I love you and if you think you can be happy for me, then I wouldn't mind seeing you once we figure out where we're going to live. It's up to you. If not, then I guess we'll have to go our separate ways. Take care and I love you very much. Elizabeth."_

Tears fell down Audrey's cheeks as she stared at the picture. She felt like she had no choice but to accept Elizabeth's choices because she didn't want to lose her granddaughter.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Emily ripped open her letter and sat on her bed. There was a picture of Elizabeth and Jason playing in the surf and they looked so happy.

"Emily, I know we didn't leave on best of terms and I want to rectify that. You are my best friend and the only reason I didn't tell you about my relationship with Jason was because I didn't see it as anything but friendship. We weren't seeing each other romantically. I hadn't admitted that I liked him more than friends until now. I lied to Nikolas that night because I was defending Jason. It just came out of my mouth without any forethought. Remind me to buy a filter."

Emily smiled.

"Anyway, now I have to admit that I am falling in love with your brother and had already started to. He makes me so happy and I finally feel more like myself. Please try to be happy for us. We just need some time to find ourselves. I promise when we finally settle down that I'll give you the address and maybe you could come visit. For now, I'll send you postcards or text you a picture here and there. I got a new phone number, so I'll text you soon. I know I haven't been the best friend to you because I was grieving, but I hope that I can be there for you if you need me in the future. I love you Emily. Be happy."

Emily wiped a tear away. She is going to miss them both. Looking at the picture again, she smiled. They did look really happy, so she decided that she was going to let all the animosity go and really hoped that Elizabeth would be in contact soon. She ran downstairs to show Lila the picture.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Nikolas opened Elizabeth's letter. She had included the same picture that Audrey received.

"Hi. I know I was harsh with you, but I get to lead my own life and I hope you can live with that because I don't want to lose you as a friend. Jason makes me happy and that's all that matters. He's not in the mob anymore and we're going to explore the world together and see if we can start a life together. Please try to be happy for me. You'll just have to trust that I know what I'm doing. Be happy Nikolas. Life is too short to mope around. I'll be in touch soon. Love Elizabeth."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly eagerly opened up her letter from Jason.

"Carly, I know you were upset that I left without speaking to you, but I just wasn't in the mood to have you make it all about you—that's what you always do. You slept with Sonny and I have tried to forgive you, but you both betrayed me and I don't know how to get past that. I've decided to leave Port Charles probably for good. I'm falling for Elizabeth and I want to travel with her and be the man she deserves. If you ever truly loved me, you won't try to find me and will move forward with your life. Take care of Michael. Jason."

She wiped away a tear. This just wasn't acceptable. Somehow, she had to find him and make him come back. Elizabeth just isn't good for him. Jason needs Michael and her in his life. She is going to talk to Sonny about finding him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny put down his letter while he rubbed the back of his neck While Jason was thankful that he let him go, he also mentioned that he didn't think he could forgive him for sleeping with Carly. He knew he had screwed up and he didn't blame Jason for being upset. All Sonny could hope for is that Jason would be happier away from Port Charles. Elizabeth will definitely be less drama than Carly anyway. He knew that she was probably fuming about her letter if it was anything like the one he had gotten.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason parked his bike in front of a small motel. They are in England now. For the next month, they'll explore before heading to Italy. He hopes to find a flat for them there so Elizabeth can paint and enjoy herself. Once they get settled, one of the guards from the island will send them the rest of their things. He helped her off the bike and they checked in and headed for the room.

He opened the door and Liz walked inside and paused when she saw only one bed. Sensing what he thought was discomfort, he shifted slightly. "I can get you your own room."

She spun around. "No—this is fine." She moved further inside and Jason sat their bag on a chair. It was late and she grabbed something to sleep in and went into the bathroom and took a quick shower and then Jason did the same.

She paced while he was in the bathroom, fretting about wanting to take their relationship a step further. Deciding she is ready, she eases off the shorts she is wearing and then slips off her t-shirt and puts on her bra. The water stopped in the shower and she froze, trying to figure out what she should do next without looking completely awkward.

Jason finished brushing his teeth and realized he had left his t-shirt in the bag, so he pulls on his sweats. As he dried his hair, he opened the door and walked back into the other room. Hearing her gasp, he ripped the towel away to look at her and his mouth dropped open.

She was openly admiring his body. "Hi."

He slightly smiles at her appearance. "Hi. You're beautiful."

She blushes. "So are you."

He slowly moves towards her and lovingly brushes the back of his fingers against her face. "What do you want Elizabeth?"

She shuddered at his tone. "I—I think I want to see—um."

He smiled, making her growl.

"Can we try to go further?"

He nods. "Yes."

His mouth slowly advances on hers as she vibrates with anticipation. The kiss starts off gently and then builds up until Elizabeth is moaning into his mouth. It is hard for him to hold back because he wants her so much and need to make it good for her. When he carefully removes her bra, Liz tenses. "We're not making love tonight. Will you let me make you feel good?"

She took a languid breath. "Okay."

He ravishes her body as Elizabeth writhes beneath him. And when he finally used his mouth and tongue to make her fall apart, she screams his name. Jason holds her tightly when he realizes that she is crying. "What's wrong?"

She isn't sure she can put what she is feeling into words, so she ponders for several minutes before answering him. "I've never been with a man except for my rape and Jason, that was incredible. I didn't think I'd ever be able to feel so good. Thank you."

He kisses her reverently. "Thank you for trusting me."

Her lips press against his and he lets her take the lead. "How can I make you feel good Jason?"

He almost groaned. "I'm fine. This was all about you. We need to get up early."

She cuddled into him and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

One month later, they are in Italy and have found a place to call their own. They were taking a break from some yardwork when Elizabeth checks her email. There are several messages stating there had been an emergency and she needs to call home. Jason could sense her apprehension. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. Emily and my Grams sent several messages. They say it's an emergency."

"Do you want to call?"

She thought for a moment. "I guess I should." The fact that they didn't want to tell her via email scared her. She picked up the phone and dialed. Her Grams answered on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Grams, it's me."

Audrey sat down. "Elizabeth, are you okay?"

"I'm wonderful."

"I've gotten your cards and postcards. I admit that it has taken me awhile, but I'm glad that you are happy."

"Thank you. So, what is the emergency."

"Are you sitting down?"

"Yes."

"Lucky is alive."

Elizabeth froze and Jason rushed to her side. "What did you say?"

"He's alive and he has come back."

She looked over at Jason. "Lucky is alive." His heart sank wondering if this was going to change everything.

"Where was he?"

"Helena Cassadine took him and she brainwashed him."

"Wow."

"Will you come home and see him?"

"I'll have to think about it, Grams."

Audrey is surprised that she is apprehensive. "He needs you Elizabeth and has been through so much. He was there for you at your darkest hour, will you consider being there for him?"

Liz starts to cry and Jason took the phone.

"Audrey, um, she's upset. I'll have her call you back." He hung up the phone and pulled her into his arms and let her cry it out.

"Part of me is so angry at my Grams for pushing me towards Lucky after saying she was glad that I'm happy and I also feel guilty for not wanting to go back when Lucky was there for me after the rape."

"You were there for him too."

"I know."

"I'm not going to tell you what to do, but if you want to go back, then I'll go with you."

She glanced at him tentatively. "Really?"

"Yes. I wouldn't let you go on your own."

He watches her wipe her face and then she stands and walks over to the window. Going back so soon was not even on his radar, but he would do it for her.

Slowly she turned. "I need you to know something before I make a decision."

"Go ahead."

"Being here with you is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I've gotten to see the world through your eyes and it's beautiful—you're beautiful."

Jason is touched. She frequently makes him feel like maybe he is worthy of her. "Thank you."

"There's more. I love you Jason. I need you to know that no matter what, you are the man I want to be with."

Jason tears up and Elizabeth cups his face with her hands. "I love you, Jason Morgan. You have my heart."

A tear slid down his face. "I love you too and you have mine."

She slightly smiles. "Thank you." She climbs onto his lap and he kisses the top of her head.

"I'll do whatever you want. Just tell me what you need and I'll make it happen."

She told him and he called Emily and set it up.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

A few days later at Jake's

Emily smiled at Elizabeth. "It's so good to see you."

"I love your hair."

"I put some curls in it. I see you are letting yours grow out," Emily said.

"Jason likes it longer."

"Where is he?"

Jason came closer. "Hi Em."

She grinned. "I missed you so much."

"I miss you too."

Emily coaxed Lucky forward.

Elizabeth held her breath. "Lucky," she gasped. He looks a little worse for wear, but he is alive and that's all that matters.

Lucky watched her tear up. "Hey. You look beautiful."

"Thanks. How are you?"

He shrugged. "I'm hanging in there."

Liz squeezed Jason's hand. "I'm glad that you're back. Sorry I wasn't there to welcome you."

"Maybe it's good you weren't. I'm a little screwed up right now."

Liz frowned. "I hope that you're getting help."

"I'm working with Kevin."

"Good. Lucky, Emily has my email. If things get really bad, will you let me know?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "Okay." He stood and left the room.

Emily wiped the moisture off her face. "He's hurting badly. I'm doing what I can to help him."

"You're a good friend."

"I better go find him."

"I'll call soon."

"You okay?"

She shook her head and he held her tightly. "He doesn't seem like himself and God only knows what Helena did to him."

"Do you want to go back to him Elizabeth?"

"No. I can't go backwards. It's not my responsibility to save him."

Jason is so thankful. Every day since the call, he is scared that it will his last with her.

"Did you think I was going to leave you for Lucky?"

He nodded.

"I'm here as long as you want me."

"I want to make love to you, Elizabeth. Will you let me?"

She licked her lips and took a deep breath. "Yes. I'm ready."

Jason carries her upstairs and slowly makes love to her. Everything changed after that. Elizabeth truly opened herself up all the way and connected with Jason on a level deeper than either of them ever imagined. They never looked back after that. Elizabeth went to art school and Jason bought a bar. Italy is their new home and they built a life together full of love and laughter, never letting anyone come between them again.

The End

Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
